


直到天堂不下雨

by Lynx219



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在新瓦肯殖民地，斯波克见到一位不寻常的访客。</p>
            </blockquote>





	直到天堂不下雨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till The Heavens Stop the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 作者注：基于the Doors的“Touch Me”  
> 译者注：歌词是乱翻的

 

_Come on now, touch me..._

_现在就来，碰触我_

_Can't you see that I am not afraid?_

_你看不出我并不害怕吗？_

 

斯波克在取暖器的热气中搓着双手，听着雨水在他的小屋顶篷上发出的持续鼓点声。Sov-Masu，他们这样命名这颗新的星球。 **雨。** 远离瓦肯，远离它深红的沙砾和干燥的风，他残存的族人现在生活在一颗几乎不停下雨的星球上。麦考伊会因这讽刺而大笑的。

他手指的疼痛稍微消退了，斯波克拿起铁笔继续书写。他大多数时间都是独自度过，和殖民地的其他人分开。其他的瓦肯人觉得他的存在……多少是种困扰。当然，为了另一个人造成的毁灭而责怪他是不合逻辑的。但是斯波克来自另一个地方，另一个时间。他不是他们中的一员，不真正是。他在必要时帮助殖民地。其他时间他呆在他的小屋里听着雨声，书写。还有回忆。

他低头看向空白的新屏幕，把铁笔放了上去。

“ **格索斯的乡绅** （1） **。** 星历2124.5。进取号正在执行贝塔六号殖民地的一次补给任务，遇到了一颗在宇宙中漂流的行星……”

他把自己沉浸在记忆中，写下它们，再一次赋予它们形体和生命。持续不断的淅沥雨声是适合冥想的嗡鸣。他全神贯注于写作中。

然而，在一记敲门声打断了他的思绪时，某种程度上他并不惊讶。

挑起一边眉毛，他站起身走到门边。

打开的门后显示出一个浑身湿透的詹姆斯·柯克，撑着一把没什么用的黄雨伞。他的头发被雨水打湿，微笑礼貌却又有些期待。 _“_ _Mene sakkhet ur-seveh,_ _”，_ 他说道，举手行礼。要把手指正确地分开对他来说有些困难。

“舰长。”片刻后，重新找回了平衡的斯波克说。

“进取号正在附近的一个星站待命维修。”柯克说。“那要花上几天。我……决定到这儿来。”

“你没有提前通知我这个消息。”

柯克看起来有些不安。“我担心你会说不。”

“事实上，我会的。”

柯克的表情灵活地变成顽皮状。“所以我没有问是个好主意，不是么？”他挥动着那柄没用的伞。“我可以进去么？”

斯波克眨眨眼。然后让开路让柯克进去。

：：：

柯克的手环绕着斯波克拿给他的那杯茶，低喃着正确的瓦肯对食物的谢词。他的用词有些做作，但他的发音和词形变化都很好，而且他也用正确的手法拿着杯子。“你研究了瓦肯不少东西。”斯波克评论道。

柯克点了点头。

“为什么？”

人类的脸上闪过一阵惊讶，好像他没想到需要解释。“当瓦肯……当事情发生时，你……感觉到了所有那些死亡。每一个人。”

一瞬间，斯波克再一次感觉到了：六十亿有感知的生物死亡时的痛苦在他的灵魂中回响，撕裂着他的意识。“是的。”

“在融合的时候，我也感觉到了。”柯克淡淡地说。“而我想……为他们做一些记念。”他耸耸肩，同时显得严肃和不自在。“这看起来是件该做的事。”他啜了一口茶，表情因为突然的愉悦而放光。“这真好喝！”

他的人格力量击中了斯波克，就像炉火的热量，像太阳。在他能感受到他的温暖之后已经过去了那么久……

“这是用本地树叶按照瓦肯配方改造的。”他解释道，低头倒了更多。“舰长，你提到进取号正接受维修。我很好奇地想知道为什么她会需要这个。”

柯克投入到一个包括某能量生物试图控制飞船，还差点把它扔进太阳里的故事中。“然后斯各提想办法超驰了能量模板——当然从头到尾都在抱怨这不可能——然后把这生物困在了一个计算机的子程序里。然后斯波克、乌胡拉和契可夫就像追踪病毒一样抓住和删除了它——这次真的很危险，它差一点就跳到生命支持系统了。”

斯波克发现自己正指尖相对，点着头。他问了几个关于那个年轻的自己是怎样解决的问题——有些惊讶地发现那并不是他会采用的方法。不知何故对话向进取号遭遇的另一次冒险继续下去，然后又是一个。柯克对他的船和船员满溢着骄傲和喜爱，渴望分享他们一起经历的每一件事。斯波克专心听着，因那些熟悉的名字出现在陌生的故事中而感到一种奇怪的混乱。

他要去适应这些，因为没有哪个世界的进取号成员不会创造些值得一提的故事的。

柯克瞟了一眼钟，显得很惊慌。“很晚了。”他说。斯波克抬起头，眨了眨眼，他都没有注意到已经晚了。奇怪，平常他总是很明白时间的流逝的。“我要回城里找个地方住。”柯克穿上他的外套，在斯波克能够组织起他所希望的简洁言语时正伸手去拿伞：

“你可以留在这里。”柯克挑眉环视着这个小木屋，斯波克匆忙补充道，“我假设你明天还会回来。如果我是错误的……”

“不。我是会回来。”柯克说。

“那就没有必要冒雨走回市中心。留在这里。这是……符合逻辑的选择。”

“但是……”

“我还有多余的被褥（2）。我可以睡在地板上。”

柯克摇摇头，露出个模糊的微笑。“如果你保证不放弃你的床，我可以留下，斯波克。”

“很好，舰长。”

柯克再次抖下外套。“你不需要称我为舰长，你知道的。”

“这是……老习惯。”

又是那快速闪过的微笑。“老习惯就另当别论了。”

斯波克动身在他花上太多时间看着吉姆的微笑前去拿被褥。

稍候，卷在温暖的毯子里——他不能让自己的老骨头拒绝的奢侈——斯波克听着吉姆在地板上打鼾。他听着意味着吉姆就要把自己吵醒的短暂停顿，然后当吉姆轻轻地哼了一声，翻身继续睡的时候，斯波克感觉到某种类似于思乡病的奇怪波动。他让这感情席卷而过，体验它，接受它，等它过去。

然后他进入了睡眠，想知道柯克是不是因为对年长的他的尊重才要他睡床。

：：：

_What was that promise that you made?_

_你发了怎样的誓？_

_Why won't you tell me what he said?_

_为什么你不告诉我他说了什么？_

_What was that promise that you made?_

_你发了怎样的誓？_

 

吉姆·柯克揉着惺松睡眼吃完了干水果排。“原谅我饮食上的贫乏，”斯波克说。“如果我知道我会有客人……”

“……这样就行了。”柯克说，草草吃完水果排。他喝了一大口茶。“轮到你了。”

“轮到我？”柯克看着他，双眼明亮、湛蓝而专注。斯波克准备为发生在凯尔文号上的事件是如何在妊娠终末期对控制虹膜颜色的染色体造成影响做些研究。

“我告诉了你我的故事。现在我想听你的。告诉我 **你的** 进取号。我诉我你的……你的船员们。”

开始时候很慢，然后变得更舒适，更流畅，斯波克开始讲述。柯克听着，捕捉着每个词，时而打断：

“一种 **硅基** 生命？太让人惊讶了！”

“所以她是瞎的……那种服装听起来不像我们现在能做得出来的。”

“等等……一个兄弟？你的柯克有一个 **兄弟** ？”

斯波克一直说到他几乎嘶哑。他终于停下喝了一大口茶，歇歇他的嗓子。沉默在他们之间展开。人类总是想喋喋不休地填满沉默，但柯克只是坐在那里凝视远方，好像要想象出斯波克向他描绘的景象。这是一种令人惊讶的舒适沉默。斯波克坐着喝他的茶。又一次能和詹姆斯·柯克共处一室。

“他是怎样的人？”过了一会儿柯克静静地问。

斯波克没有假装他不明白。“我为之服务的那个詹姆斯·泰比里厄斯·柯克是个……急性子。莽撞、情绪化、一个杰出的领导者、充满热情地忠于他的船和船员。才华横溢。傲慢无礼。”

“他怎么死的？”

斯波克吞了口唾沫。“我不在那里。”他说。这似乎是他的舰长之死唯一要紧的部分。

柯克就像这回答了他的问题那样点头。“我见到他了。在你的意识里。”

斯波克让自己保持绝对静止。

“我看到了你们两个。”

这不是个疑问，但斯波克点了头，一次。

“为什么你回避我？为什么你让我找到你？”柯克听起来是真的好奇，而斯波克暂时闭上了眼睛。

“你不是我的舰长。你是你自己。我没有权利。”

柯克沉思了一会儿，突然向斯波克展现出一个耀眼的微笑。“如果我不是‘你的舰长’，你应该叫我吉姆。”

斯波克缓慢、无言地摇了摇头。他体内的痛苦太深而无法分析，无法战胜。还有他不能正视的一个希望。

“斯波克。”熟悉的脸上有一双不熟悉的蓝眼睛。“我在你的意识中看到的吉姆·柯克。我想更了解他。我想在你的眼中再一次见到他。我想……”他停下，咽了口口水，寻找着词语。“我想成为你会那样看着的那种人。”

雨声如雷霆般震耳欲聋。吉姆·柯克从来不是会让他逃避真相的那种人。“我……比你年长一百岁。我是个老头子了。”他说道，这些话显得生硬而残忍。

这一次的微笑缓慢，甜美，带着奇怪的心照不宣。像斯波克已经长久遗忘的火焰般穿过他的身体。“我在融合中感觉到的那个斯波克从来不老。”

斯波克挑起一边眉毛，试图用幽默感来去掉那双眼睛中的神情，这总是他的最后防线。“为什么，舰长，你在试图诱惑我么？”

那微笑加深了。“是的。”吉姆·柯克说。

斯波克转开了视线。

他感觉到了动作。吉姆现在离得很近，非常近，但没有碰到他。“我想再次感受到你意识的碰触。”他说，声音低沉急迫。“既冷静又灼热，纯粹的逻辑和纯粹的火焰混合在一起。那感觉……”他摇了摇头，眼神明亮。“告诉我你不想要，我就走。”他说。

斯波克深深地吸了口气。房间里不知怎的热得像瓦肯，沙漠般的热量把冰冷的雨从他的心中蒸发。“瓦肯人……不能说谎。”

柯克没有驳斥他，只是笑得好像他赢了这场争论。等待着。

片刻之后，斯波克伸出手，手指张开。然而他无法让自己去碰触面前那张熟悉却又不熟悉的脸，他的手指在空气中颤抖得像个上了年纪的人。

詹姆斯·柯克移动了最后的几厘米，把他的脸侧向这接触。“我的意志融入你的意志（3），斯波克。”他耳语着。

在接触的时候，颤抖完全停止了，斯波克的手稳定而自信。五个接触点。无尽的渴望。“我的思想融合你的思想，吉姆。”

雨、小屋、他们的身体和整个世界都在光芒中消退。

 

_I'm going to love you till the heavens stop the rain._

_我会爱你直到天堂不下雨_

_I'm going to love you till the stars fall from the sky_

_我会爱你直到星星从空中坠落_

_For you and I..._

_为你和我……_

注：

1：TOS S01E17 The Squire of Gothos，这集还没看过不知道说啥，预告看起来挺有趣的……如果翻的不对头拜托告诉我

2：sleeping roll：很想翻成铺盖卷|||

3：这里用了还没完君的翻译，拜谢


End file.
